powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gabriel456
User Consus is deleting my pictures yet again, but this time I found a more credible source. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Bonnie_Bennett#Powers_and_Abilities Third or second paragraph explains that Bonnie Bennett and other Expression users are able to manipulate magic but are affected by their EMOTIONAL status and confidence level. I was about to verify my source by he insisted on deleting them yet again. NixieOz (talk) 16:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Please leave me a message if you have any further questions Bonnie In both instances she is concious about her Expression and looses it control of it through fear of anxiety. One time she was sleeping and having a nightmare, when she woke up the couch was on fire. This is all a miss understanding (and miscommunication of Consus part) but he doesn't understand that witches emotions are linked to their magic in a large way. NixieOz (talk) 16:36, July 6, 2013 (UTC) empowerment Personally I think that the EC/SNC makes the idea pretty clear, but neither do I really see a reason not to... aside the fact that it'd be quite a bit of work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Response The evidence she she listed grants no allowed circumstance of being able to control the elements with emotion. They control the elements with magic as they are witches. Their emotions can make them stronger and indeed magic does tie into emotions for an extra boost of power but that's it. She keeps saying I don't understand but it seems she just does not want to accept that.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:04, July 6, 2013 (UTC) You didn't read shit! Ready the whole thing again! Emotions don't make them stronger it does exactly the oppisite. The evidence you provide is...oh wait, you have none knowing that you don't watch the show, attacking something that is a false statement, and is debating me about a fact that is posted on the wiki as clear as day. Do a favor a fuck off bitch. It says on the wiki that the witches are effected by fear. If they are suprised then their powers are completely useless. PLease read for clarification because he is clearly not after providing the multiple sources that I have provided. http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Bonnie_Bennett#Powers_and_Abilities The Second to Thrid sentence http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch#Weaknesses The first thing you see http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch If you want to read the whole thing. But I ask that this user be blocked for harrassment in addition to my pictures being posted. This is really irking me in ways that you cannot imagine. He clearly didn't read and assumed something that is so irrevlent in our first conversation about the previous pictures (the one with Tula and Terra) . NixieOz (talk) 17:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Consus Nope just Consus sorry for the misinterpetation. But I cannot express my anger anough towards him -.-'''''"""""""""""". I am begging you to restore my pages! Response Actually that comment was for me, but she responded on your message space.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 17:55, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Response Rain is too limited to count as she was never shown to manipulate the water that makes up the rain. She can make it rain and such but that's about it. In all honesty, Gabe, this user has broken three rules: deleting user messages, altering user messages, and deleting messages from the admin's workspace. Why are you being lenient with this girl?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 18:10, July 6, 2013 (UTC)